


A Stormy Night

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Nervousness, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps this rainy weather was the perfect push into going into the next step of your relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormy Night

There was a rapid knocking at his door which Sousuke rushed to answer, practically tearing open the door from the hinges. His teal eyes took in the sight of you, shivering and wet from the heavy rain that had come so suddenly. You looked soaked through and through, your hair sticking to your skin and droplets of water dripping off the edges of your clothes. Promptly you were pulled inside the warmth of his apartment and when the door had shut out to keep out the rain from coming in, Sousuke had pushed your wet hair from your face and looked to see if you were okay. He looked down at your feet to see that you were wearing flip flops and let out an irritated sigh. “Really (Name)? You’re wearing flip flops?” 

You scrunched your nose up at him. “Hey, it was sunny and clear this morning so my choice of shoes made sense at the time!”

“Did you _not see_ that it would be storming later? There were plenty of reports on the news the day before and all day.” Sousuke informed you but didn’t talk further on the subject. You were wet in front of him and you had to get warm soon, otherwise you would definitely get sick later. Gently he took your wrist in his hand and pulled you to follow him, but you stood your ground. “You need a warm bath (Name).”

“I’m gonna get your floors wet.” you stated, though not bothering to shake off Sousuke’s hand off of you.

With a sigh, Sousuke stepped towards you and kissed your forehead. “That’s the least of my concerns.” he mumbled. 

This time when he tugged you forward, you followed and apologized for dripping water on his floors.

He led you to the bathroom, turning on the light for you and already running the water for you for the bath you needed to take. He instructed that he would take your clothes right away to put in the dryer, that way you would have your clothes ready to wear whenever you got out of the tub. Awkwardly you stepped toward the tub and looked back at Sousuke, looking back at him shyly for a moment before looking away.

You needed him to step out; you weren’t at that point of intimacy yet in your relationship with Sousuke.

When he let you have your privacy, Sousuke leaned back against the door and covered his mouth with his hand. There was a stirring in his body from the excited thought of seeing you undressed, but he did his best to fight it off so that there wouldn’t be any visible signs of the sexual frustration he had felt. He didn’t want to make it seem like it was your fault that he was feeling this way. But he wanted to wait for your consent to touch you and explore your body, and he wasn’t exactly sure how much longer he could wait.

He couldn’t help but imagine what you felt like underneath your clothes and what you looked like without your clothes. True, he had touched the curves of your body before through your clothes but his hands had not dared to travel underneath your shirt to feel your skin. Sousuke was scared of being too eager, possibly scaring you and ruining the smooth course that had been your relationship with him so far.

“Fucking keep it together.” he scolded himself into his hand. With his free hand, he knocked on the door and asked if it was okay for him to come in. Through the door, he heard that it was okay for him to come in. So with caution, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head through the crack. He saw that your clothes were in a wet pile in the middle of the bathroom floor and that you were in the tub, only your head and shoulders visible for him to see.

You thanked Sousuke as he picked up your clothes from the center of the bathroom.

Sousuke couldn’t help but think about how heavy the rain must be outside if it soaked through your clothes completely. He knew about the storm that would be happening today but unfortunately for you, you had neglected to check the weather report for the day. His eyes glanced to the front door as he walked to the closet that stored his washer and dryer units and shook his head at the thought that you had stupidly ignored the weather report and couldn’t have at least worn sneakers or some type of closed toe shoe.

Apparently you were out for the day taking care of errands such as dropping off mail and needing to stop by work to speak to your manager. And when the dark clouds had appeared in the sky and covered the shining sun, you hadn’t really thought about it. But while you were walking down the street, the heavy rain had set in so suddenly that it shocked you. You stupidly watched as people caught cabs to get out of the rain or to their own cars in order to drive themselves out of the rain.

And there you were standing in the sidewalk in just jeans, t-shirt, and flip flops in the rain. There was no way that you could walk to your home through the weather so you called Sousuke as you ran in the direction of his apartment complex to let him know that you were going to stay at his home to wait out the storm.

Carefully he unfolded your clothes from the wet pile. First your t-shirt, your jeans, then your bra…

He just threw the rest in without looking and started the dryer.

Your clothes were in the dryer for a few minutes and Sousuke sat on his couch, watching the news report on the current rain storm and when it was expected to end. But suddenly the apartment darkened and he heard how the dryer had abruptly shut off.

Ah, the power had gone out because of the storm.

Then he heard the panicked call of his name from the bathroom.

Immediately springing into action, Sousuke grabbed the flashlight in the drawer of his coffee table and immediately turned it on. With quick steps he jerked open the door to the bathroom and shined the light towards the tub to see you covering your face, the light shining too bright towards your direction. He grabbed the bathrobe hanging off the hook on the wall and stepped towards the tub, holding it out for you to take and turning his head the other direction. He heard the sound of the drain popping, signaling that you were draining the tub and felt the bathrobe taken out of his hand. There was a sound of water splashing and he thought that must have been you trying to wring some of the water out of your hair.

“Sousuke.” you called out.

“Hm?”

“There’s no belt.”

He turned his head towards you to see you holding the bathrobe shut by keeping your arms crossed over each other. And true to what you said, the loops were empty and the only way for the robe to be kept shut was for you to hold it yourself.

Sousuke sighed and looked around the bathroom with the aid of the flashlight, trying to find the belt. But to his luck, it wasn’t anywhere nearby and he honestly wasn’t going to searching the apartment for it. “You might just have to keep it that way.” he told you.

“Okay.” you simply replied and then let yourself be led out of the bathroom with your boyfriend’s aid. He led you to the living room and he sat you down on the couch, his flashlight pointing down on the surface of the table, and you looked at the center of the coffee table where there was a single candle. “You got a lighter? Or any matches? We could light the candle that way you don’t always have to use the flashlight.”

He reached into the drawer of the coffee table and pulled out a pack of matches, handing them to you to light the candle. When it was lit you sighed out, “That’s a little better.” And then dropped the matches back into the drawer.

Sousuke observed that your hair was damp and that it needed to be properly dried with a towel. Since you had the candle to provide light for you, he could take his flashlight and fetch a towel to dry your hair with. He had returned as quickly as he had left and held out the towel for you to take. Then he sat himself down on the couch next to you, leaning back and watching as you started drying your hair with the towel. Teal eyes glanced to the candle, remembering how one day you had just pulled it out of your purse when you came to visit and just placed it there.

At least it was serving its purpose.

Looking back to you again, he noted how you were drying your hair and realizing that you were using both hands, which meant that the robe was probably open in the front without you holding it in place. He touched the small of your back, sliding it up and stopping one of your hands. When you looked back, he insisted that he dry your hair for you. So you presented your back to him and let him do the work of towel drying your hair.

Silence.

The gentle way Sousuke was handling your hair lulled you into a place of security and you relaxed.

“Okay, I think that’s good enough.” he announced as he dropped the towel onto floor after deeming your hair dry enough. “Just going to have to let the air do the rest of the work.”

You looked back and smiled at Sousuke, leaning towards him to meet him in a kiss and then cuddling against his body. You leaned your head against his shoulder and allowed him to put his arm around you.

“I really did think it was going to be sunny all day.” you stated, looking for something to talk about. “It was really sunny and clear this morning, so I think I was in the right to think that it would be that way throughout the day.”

Sousuke chuckled and rested his cheek on the top of your head. “Even so, the news had been carefully tracking the possibility of this storm in the last week. So I think your right ends right there when you fail to keep up with the reports.”

There was a light slap to his chest and he only chuckled again when he heard you mumble under your breath telling him to shut up.

“Guess my clothes aren’t dry, right?” you asked, already knowing the answer anyway.

“Yeah, just a few minutes after I put them in there the power shut off. So I guess just like your hair, it will have to air dry instead.” he answered, his hand dropping from your shoulder to rest at the curve of your waist.

You groaned out loud. “Oh please, my hair would dry faster if I stuck it next to that candle. My clothes air drying by themselves will take overnight.”

“If you get your hair close to the candle, it would probably catch fire.”

“Smart ass.”

You both laughed and then were back to a comfortable silence.

Sousuke had slid his hand down your hip, his hand idly rubbing back and forth. Here the two of you were, curled up on his couch in the dark with only a single candle as a source of light. The rain outside made its presence known by loudly pattering against the windows. Your clothes laying in his dryer that couldn’t do its one job thanks to the electricity going out and with you in his bathrobe the only thing from keeping you from being completely naked in front of him. If he just pulled the sleeve of the robe off, your shoulder would be exposed to him and he would be tempted to kiss his way to your collarbone and up to your neck.

He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled through his nose.

As far as he could tell, you didn’t seem ready for that yet so he needed to wait.

But still… he wondered if it was okay for him to announce first that he wanted more. That he was starting to crave physical intimacy, and he wasn’t talking about hand holding or the occasional playful slap on the rear. If he told you that he wanted more and if it wasn’t reciprocated… then he wouldn’t know what to do. And he certainly didn’t want you to feel pressured into having sex with him if he was the one say it out loud first.

“Sousuke, there’s someone at the door.”

Indeed there was.

He was too lost in thought that he actually didn’t hear it.

You stayed in your spot as he stood up to answer the door and watched him carefully.

It was the landlord on the other side, checking to make sure that Sousuke was okay. He was going door to door to ensure his tentant’s safety and informing that the process of getting their electricity back on was happening at the moment. The soonest they hoped to have the power back on would be within the next hour. And if not, then he would return to tell if anything has changed.

“I guess in an hour, we’ll have power back on… hopefully.” Sousuke announced to you, taking up his spot next to you again, though this time you kept a bit of space between you and him instead of cuddling up to his side. He regarded you quietly in the candlelight, watching you hold the robe closed with one hand and using your free hand to tuck some of your hair behind your ear. He wondered what you were thinking about the situation you were in, how you felt wearing nothing but his bathrobe, and if you were uncomfortable at all about the fact that you didn’t have your own clothes to wear in his home. “Are you okay, (Name)?” he asked, cautiously reaching out you and touching your shoulder.

With your free hand, you touched his hand that was on your shoulder and shot him a gentle smile. “I’m fine Sousuke. I mean, I would like to be wearing my underwear right now but other than that I’m fine.”

“I could lend you mine, but I don’t think it would do much for you. You’d have to hold it up with your hands.” Sousuke joked, relieved to know that you weren’t uncomfortable. “Are you tired at all? You can go ahead and lay down if you want to.”

“Well if I lay down, would you lay down with me?”

Sousuke looked at you, wondering what you exactly meant by that. Was it really innocent that you mean that you wanted him to just hold you while you slept? Or were you insinuating something else? He couldn’t exactly tell by your expression.

You rubbed the back of your neck, feeling awkward. “It’s just… if I fall asleep on you, what would you be doing?”

So it was innocent after all.

“You don’t have to worry about me (Name). If you need to rest, then go ahead and do it.” he insisted to you. Really, if you decided to just sleep it wouldn’t be that big of a deal for him. It’s not like he would hold it against you for needing to catch up on a biological need. He’d find something to do like maybe read a book… wait, he needed proper lighting for that. Play cards by himself or something. “Go ahead and sleep if you need to (Name). I’ll be here.”

“I’m not tired, but I wouldn’t mind if you followed me into the bedroom Sousuke. We can hang out in there.” you said as you picked up the candle from the coffee table with one hand, careful not to spill the melted wax on yourself. “Come on.”

And seeing as you were taking his only source of constant light with you, he had no choice but to follow you.

By habit he flicked on the switch when he walked into his bedroom after you, expecting light to just banish the dark away. A second later he realized what he did, but said nothing to you in hopes of keeping this embarrassing moment to himself. Instead he just stood at the doorway and watched as you set the candle down carefully on his bedside table, the seating yourself on the edge of his bed and look up at him expectantly. When Sousuke hadn’t bothered to move away from the doorway, you patted the space next to you.

And so he did, taking a spot next to you and kissing the top of your head when you snuggled against him. e put his arm around your shoulder, securing you against him, and asked if you were comfortable. He received a positive answer from you and it was once again silent between the two of you. He stared at the candle that was burning, wondering if he should get more candles in his home if there was to be another power outage. Flashlights were good but candles had their merits too.

He paused in his thoughts when he felt your hand touch his thigh, though there was nothing new about that. What was new was the way you slowly slid it up and Sousuke was quick to cover your hand with his other one before it could travel any further. Your fingers gently squeezed, feeling the muscles of his leg and he couldn’t help but swallow nervously. What were you doing?

And he would have ignored it but even with his hand over yours, you continued to rub lightly at the spot your hand was and continue to give light squeezes to his thigh. He looked down at you to notice that the sleeve of the bathrobe had fallen just a little, giving him a glimpse of your shoulder. Teal eyes followed the trail to your collarbone and glancing down to your chest, wondering what you looked like underneath that robe…

Sousuke shook his head and cursed at himself silently.

No, no, no… He didn’t want to force himself on you.

“Are you okay?”

His whole body jerked at the question.

“What? Why are you asking?” he asked in a panic.

You looked up at your boyfriend, silently assessing him, and he wondered if he looked as guilty as felt. He hoped not; if there’s anything Sousuke prided himself on other than his swimming talent and his body, it’s his ability to be very straight faced. Composure was supposed to be one of his fortes and he was embarrassed at the fact that he looked so seemingly vulnerable right now. 

With a shrug of your shoulders you answered, “Well, it just seems like there’s something that you want to say. And that you’ve been struggling to either keep quiet or actually tell me. So I guess while I’m at it… what do you have to say?”

Damn, was he that transparent?

“Are you… thinking about breaking up with me?” you asked, biting your bottom lip after asking the question. And Sousuke nearly melted when he saw the cute way you knitted your eyebrows whenever you were worried about something. It always made him want to kiss your forehead and crease it away with his thumb. And you visibly relaxed when he assured you that he didn’t want that.

Far from it.

But now you were waiting expectingly for another answer.

What could he say?

He didn’t want to lie to you because well… he didn’t have a lie that he was ready to put out there to you.

He supposed that he might as well come clean.

Taking his arm off your shoulder, put both of his hands on his lap and looked down. Taking a deep breath, he wondered how he was going to word this out to you. Taking a quick glance at you again and that you still had yet to pull the sleeve back into place to cover your shoulder, he thought again if this was the optimal moment in your relationship with him to suggest taking your intimacy to the next level. But you were sitting there, waiting for an answer and wanting to know about his behavior.

Another deep breath.

Now or never…

“I…” he started but somehow couldn’t find himself to even start one sentence. He was grateful for your patience when you rubbed his shoulder in assurance. “I’ve… I like being with you (Name), in all kinds of ways. I like it when we’re out doing errands together, if we’re out on a date, or even just spending the day inside. I like it when we hold hands or if I just put my arm around your shoulder. And I look at you and I think that I’m very happy that you’re mine. And I like you so much that I get scared at the thought of you pulling away from me if I do or say something that you don’t like. So I-”

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

Sousuke’s head jerked in your direction, surprised at the question that you had posed to him. Or at least at the fact that you were the one to ask it first and not him.

He cleared his throat and moved into a position so that he could look you in the eye. “Um… why are you asking me that?” he asked.

“Is that not what you were leading up to?” you asked back at him.

“Uh well… it was actually. I thought I just that I needed to, you know, kind of lay it out there slowly. But I guess the question I should ask now is if you want to… have sex with me.”

Here it is… the moment of truth…

“Yes, I want to have sex with you.”

Wow, he admired that you just outright answered. If it were the other way around, Sousuke would have beat around the bush a little bit.

You scooted towards him and put your hand on his thigh like you had done earlier. “I’ve been waiting for a while, and I was thinking about it for the past month or two. I liked the pace of our relationship but I was wondering when it was the right moment to ask that. And that I know for sure that I wanted to do this with you. And I was scared that you’d judge me for asking, if you thought it was too early. But I’m guessing that it must have been on your mind for a while too, huh?”

He nodded in answer.

This time you leaned in a little closer to him, staring into his eyes, just assessing him quietly. “Tell me what you think.” you told him.

“I’ve masturbated to you, thinking about what you’d look like under me and in my bed.” he blurted.

Shit!

Why did that come out?!

But instead of being disgusted like Sousuke thought you would be, a smile merely came onto your face and you bit your bottom lip to prevent a giggle from coming out. But the fit didn’t last long and you were quick to compose yourself so that you could properly address the situation. You took your hand back and dragged the tips of your nails slowly over your collarbone, watching how Sousuke’s eyes were following the action. “Well… we’re here in your bed and you could put me on my back if you want.” you suggested to him as your hands slowly slid down the robe. “You don’t have to think about it or masturbate to the idea. I’m right here…”

Sousuke was quick to stop your hands from uncrossing the bathrobe you were wearing. His heart was pounding so fast and there was ringing in his ears; he literally could not believe that this was actually happening.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, wondering why Sousuke stopped you from taking off the robe. Then a realization hit you and your face bloomed a bright red color. “Oh… I’m sorry… I… I guess you meant later instead of now… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed that-”

“It’s not that!” Sousuke blurted again, his nerves all over the place. “It’s just that… I think I need to mentally prepare myself.”

Fuck, he felt so stupid saying that. He could imagine Rin saying something stupid like that, but not himself.

You looked at your boyfriend, quietly contemplating what to do, and then an idea came to mind. Looking back at the bedside table and spotting the candle, you leaned towards it and blew out the flame so that it was completely dark in the room. The light smell of the smoke drifted into the air but it would be gone as quickly as it came.

Sousuke was surprised when it was suddenly dark again, the bed squeaking and then he heard a soft thump that sounded not too far from him. He looked around, though it was useless because he couldn’t see anything in the dark, and felt around for you. Your hands had gently touched his shoulders, alerting him that you were right in front of him, and he reached out to hug you to him. But when his fingers came into contact with bare skin, he jerked back in surprise. You remained quiet, not saying anything to him, but your hands gave him a light squeeze in assurance. Tentatively, he reached out again and the tips of his fingers brushed against your skin. This time he let his palms press down and his fingers squeezed lightly; his hands were at your waist.

Maybe this was why you blew out the candle, so that he didn’t have to worry about looking. All he had to do was feel and carefully wander. And seeing as he was touching your skin, Sousuke figured that the thump he heard from earlier was your dropping the robe from your body. You were actually naked in front of him, but you blew out the candle because he was too embarrassed to look at you yet.

Some light shuffling and Sousuke felt your warmth draw closer to him, and when he felt light breathing against his cheek, he knew that you had leaned forward towards him. With his left hand, he slowly drew it up until he felt your collarbone, drawing up a little further to cup your cheek in his hand. He leaned forward, feeling your lips connect with his and grateful that he hadn’t smooched your nose in the dark.

With the hand at your waist, he pulled you forward until he felt your body press against his, making you sit in his lap.

Carefully, Sousuke let his hands slowly wander the top half of your body as he kissed you. He wondered with you pressed so close against him if you felt how fast his heart was beating in excitement. One hand held the back of his neck but slowly slid down, following the line of your spine. You gasped a little into the kiss when his fingers brushed against the small of your back and you had pressed yourself a little firmer against him in reaction. With one hand trailing up and down your spine, Sousuke used his other hand to touch your thigh.

He had placed his hand on that part of your body before many times, even when you had shorts on. So the fact that he had done this before shouldn’t have been new to him. But the excitement he felt was from the knowing fact that if he let his hand climb up further, he wouldn’t meet with the hem of your clothes but instead just find more skin to touch.

From your mouth and down to your neck, Sousuke had begun to kiss at that part of your body, smiling when he heard the soft moan come out from your lips. His hands were back at your waist but he wanted to go a little bolder. Your rear end had always called to Sousuke, he wanted to just grab at your ass with his big hand and squeeze it, wanting to see his handprint on the skin. But it was dark at the moment so he’d just have to settle for grabbing instead. And just as he was about to do so, your voice had stopped him. “Sousuke, the power came back on.”

His eyes shot open and he froze, the light hurting his eyes a little but adjusting quickly. His eyes looked to the light switch he had mistakenly flipped earlier that was to the on position. And since he could actually see his dresser from across from him, the power in their apartment was indeed back on. If he were to pull back and just glance down, he would actually be staring at your naked form. And he wanted to see it, he had fantasized and touched himself to the thought of it…

But Sousuke shut his eyes tightly, took hold of your hips, and gently moved to have you sit on the bed in his place. And when he had seated you on the edge of his bed, he turned around and opened his eyes, bringing a hand over his mouth. He knew that his face was bright red right now and his heart was thumping loudly against his chest again.

“Sousuke?” you called out, wondering why your boyfriend wasn’t looking your way. He didn’t respond right away so you crossed your legs and just waited patiently. You chalked it up to him needing to get mentally prepared, which you thought was kind of cute. The whole point of blowing out the candle was to let him get acquainted with your body with his touch, but you hadn’t anticipated the power to come back on so soon.

Clearing his throat, Sousuke turned around and finally looked at you. Honestly, he was jealous at how relaxed you looked and not at all nervous unlike him. But his eyes looked you up and down slowly, noting how you crossed your legs, the curve of your hips, glancing at your breasts, up to your neck, and finally to your face. He gave you a sheepish smile and in response, you crooked your finger towards him. Immediately he sat next to you, his eyes never leaving yours.

Your shoulder touched against his and you leaned towards him. Slowly you reached your hand up and placed it on his chest right where his heart was. You gave out a light laugh and slid your hand up to his shoulder, then to his neck and feeling the pulse there as well. “You heart was beating so fast. Are you really that nervous?” you asked, drawing your hand down back to his pectorals.

Sousuke caught your hand in yours and held it firmly in his own. He admitted in just a single word, “Yes.”

Slowly you leaned forward and so did he, his eyes on your lips and he licked his lips in anticipation. But just as you were a mere breath’s away from each other, the doorbell had rung and startled the both of you.

Sousuke hissed out a curse and stood up quickly, once again bringing a hand to his face again but this time to hide his frustration. He briskly made his way to the front door and opened it to see who was on the other side, and it was simply the landlord to make sure that things were fine with Sousuke. He was quick to let his landlord let him know that he was fine and thanked him for being able to bring the power back on so quickly.

And when that business was done, he leaned back against the front door and stared at the door of his bedroom where you were waiting for him.

Back in his bedroom, Sousuke was surprised to see you still in that same spot where he had left you. You were still there, sitting naked on the edge of his bed and apparently waiting expectantly for him. Honestly he thought that you were going to put the robe back on and you two would just go to bed or something.

So he once again took his spot next to you and you turned his face towards you. He felt how you were gently tracing his jawline with your index finger and suddenly he felt nervous all over again. You leaned towards him, your lips just barely brushing against his and he felt how your breath fanned his cheek a little. “You look like you’re scared of something Sousuke. What’s wrong?” you asked.

“I want this. I want this and I want you… But I’m just afraid I’ll be too excited and too rough with you. I don’t want to break you.” he admitted. He was more than eager to finally begin this new step in your relationship but if he worked himself up too much… he was afraid that he would spoil the night being too eager or excited.

Your lips whispered into his ear in the most sensual voice he had ever heard you speak in, “Maybe I want you to break me.”

And you pulled on the collar of his shirt, forcing Sousuke to follow in the direction he was being led in. He was hovering over you, your head lying on top of his pillow and your naked body on top of his bedsheets; this was what he had imagined in his head hundreds of times. His heart was beating so fast that he felt that it might literally burst out of his chest.

This wasn’t something new to him, so he shouldn’t have been nervous.

Yet for some reason, he was.

But he needed to shake off those nerves and do something!

So Sousuke swooped in to kiss you, that was a good way to start this off. He felt you tug on the hem of his shirt and he broke away from the kiss to discard his shirt quickly before resuming his kiss with you. Your hands traveled up and down his chest while his hands held your hips, sliding up to your waist and even daring to touch one of your breasts briefly. You broke away from the kiss to laugh a little, the tips of Sousuke’s fingers having brushed a ticklish part of you as he held your waist, making him realize that he just learned a little more about you.

He dug his fingers lightly into that spot again, smiling at how you laughed and pressing his nose against your throat, hiding the big smile on his face. He shouldn’t have been that happy about finding a tickle spot on your body but he was.

With his guard down, you pushed Sousuke on the other side of the bed so that he could lay on his back. You straddled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him briefly and smiling at how when you pulled away his lips tried to follow. But you kissed at his jaw, down his neck, down his chest, past his belly button until you felt your chin bump against the hem of his pants. So you moved yourself back so that you could properly undo your boyfriend’s pants. Quickly you popped the button out of its place and pulled down the zipper, and shimmied down Sousuke’s pants down to his knees. You would have liked to get his pants off completely but you didn’t want to waste any time, even though you knew you had the luxury of taking all the time in the world to do so. You stared down at the boxer-briefs that your boyfriend wore, a prominent bulge evident to both himself and you.

Sousuke grunted when he felt your hand cup his erection, lightly rubbing and squeezing his cock through the fabric of his underwear. He didn’t even get the first syllable of your name out from his mouth before you pulled down the band of his underwear, releasing his cock from its confines and then lowering your mouth to his manhood. He gasped at the warmth of your mouth, the way your tongue licked at the underside of his dick, and how you would suck at the tip before going down again.

He didn’t think that you’d just go for it; he thought that you’d at least take the time to look at his cock.

…

Oh god, he couldn’t believe he actually thought that.

He groaned when your hands gently stroked his sides, your hands touching his abdominal V in appreciation and lingering for a moment before sliding down. You withdrew your mouth off of Sousuke’s cock and sat up, letting your right hand stroke him and using your left to wipe off some of the moisture that had gathered at the corners of your lips.

Sousuke wondered what you were thinking…

“You taste a little salty, but that’s okay.”

For himself, he didn’t quiet think so. But now wasn’t exactly the time to rush to his computer to see what could make his semen taste a little better for the benefit of his girlfriend.

Your hand stopped stroking his cock and got off of him, giving Sousuke the opportunity to change his position from lying down to sitting against the headboard instead, being able to kick off his pants and take off his underwear as well. And with the last of his clothes gone off of his body, you situated yourself onto his lap again and reached your hands out to his and interlacing your fingers with his.

Just a pregnant silence between the two of you and meaningful stares.

“Got a condom?” you asked.

Okay, down to business.

“Bedside drawer on the other side.” Sousuke answered.

He let go of you so that you could go to the bedside table on the opposite side of the bed. His eyes glanced to the candle and noticing the tip of the wicker burnt, then his attention returning to you when a condom was tossed towards him and bounced off of his arm. Picking up the condom, he easily tore off the packaging around the latex, tossing the plastic package off the side of the bed with the intention of throwing it away properly later. He wondered if he would need-

“Mmm…”

Sousuke looked to you, his bottle of lubricant by your side with the top uncapped and your hand between your legs.

So you and him were on the same page, that was good.

“I really like this brand too Sousuke. Though that reminds me that I have to go buy a new bottle for myself; the one I have at home is almost empty.” you casually told him, noting how his teal eyes were trained where your hand was rather than your face. You weren’t offended by it; yours own eyes had drifted to his cock, stiff and standing at attention but still without the condom. “You gonna do that Sousuke?”

Right, he still had to put the condom on.

Sousuke rolled the condom onto his cock and looked to you again, but was surprised when you just laid down next to him with your hand still in between your legs. “Sorry, but for our first time can we just do it like this? I know it’s not the most exciting position but I don’t want to be too fancy for now. Is that okay?”

He moved so that he was hovering over you, using one hand to support himself while his other hand stroked himself. “That’s okay with me. Are you ready?” he asked, his eyes glancing down to your breasts for a moment before looking back at you.

With a confirming nod from you, your hands laced together behind Sousuke’s neck and gave him the okay.

He took it slowly, not just for your comfort but also so that he could savor the look on your face as he entered you. Your mouth opened in a shallow gasp when he pushed the tip in, your eyes tried to hold his gaze as he pushed himself further in, but your eyes shut and your back bowed when his pelvis met yours, experiencing the sensation of Sousuke filling you.

“Mmm…”

Sousuke ran a hand through your hair slowly, worriedly looking down on you. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“You feel good Sousuke…” you breathed out, your hands unlocking from each other and sliding down to hold onto his triceps. “How about you?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

Oh shit, the look on your face when he said that!

“You’re… alright?”

Sousuke’s face bloomed red and once again, slapped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. “No, not alright! I mean that you don’t feel ‘alright’! I just-just… shit… I mean that you’re good too!”

Fuck, of all times to be losing his composure… why in this moment?!

But apparently not offended, you burst into laughter and combed both your hands through his hair in an attempt to comfort him. You chalked it up to him just being nervous about your first time having sex with him; this was sort of a surprise after all. And he did say earlier how he needed mental preparation for this beforehand. So with a reassuring smile you just brought him down to kiss you in another attempt to comfort him.

“Just start moving.” you commanded.

Sousuke opened his mouth to ask if you were sure, but the look he had gotten from you made him shut his mouth and do what he was told. With the hand that wasn’t holding him up, he slid it down your side to hold your hip and carefully withdrew his hips back just until he felt the tip of his cock inside you. Then he thrust back inside you, throwing away all his inhibitions from that moment on.

He started off slow and deep, giving you the luxury of getting used to him at first. But as his body grew hotter and desire for you stir even stronger, Sousuke moved faster and rougher within you. The bed had started off squeaking lightly in the beginning but now with his movement, it was loudly scraping against the floor with each movement. Sousuke was fucking you so roughly that he had to grasp the headboard for better stability, his knuckles turning white from grasping it so hard.

And you laid beneath him, trying your best not to scream as Sousuke roughly fucked you. You had just waited for this for long and being with him was better than you could have imagined. Grasping the bedsheets, you were able to pull yourself together just enough to open your eyes and watch Sousuke above you. Your eyes met his and you noticed a light sheen of sweat not just on forehead but on his chest as well.

You hadn’t realized that the fucking was that intense.

“Sou… Sousuke…” you called out in a choked out moan. You let out a gasp when Sousuke let go of the headboard in favor of throwing your legs over his shoulders, his hands gripping your thighs and leaning over you to penetrate even deeper. And when his hips started moving again, you just lost it. “Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck_! Oh god…! Shit, don’t stop!”

This time you had to reach your arms over your head to hold onto the headboard.

Sousuke just kept on driving his hips into you, in and out and in and out. Exhilaration was running through his system, all thoughts and actions were set onto just fucking you, there was no need to think about anything else. This was better than he could have imagined and it was much better than masturbation. 

But he felt the familiar sensation in his body that was telling him that he was going to cum soon and regrettably this had to come to an end. But not to say that there won’t be more times…

With three more firm thrusts into your hole, Sousuke emptied himself into the condom and his fingernails dug into the soft skin of your thighs. However quick taps onto his shoulder told him that you didn’t like it and he loosened his hold, rubbing your thighs in apology. Taking a moment to gather himself, he glanced down at you and watched how you pushed your hair out of your face and then put your hand over your heart. You looked like you needed a moment to catch your breath as well.

Slowly he set your legs off of his shoulders so that he could properly withdraw himself from you and discard the condom.

Then back on the bed with you, Sousuke laid on his side to look down on you as you remained lying on your back. “So… how was it (Name)?”

With a shrug of your shoulders you answered, “I’m alright.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened in surprise but frowned when he saw you burst into laughter immediately and shook your head. “I’m kidding! Of course you rocked my world! I mean, did you not hear me earlier telling you not to stop?”

“I’m sorry, was that supposed to be payback for earlier? Because I believe that was wildly inappropriate to use that on me specifically in this moment.”

You just smiled up at him and reached up to run a hand through his hair. “Aw, don’t frown like that Sousuke. You’ll give yourself wrinkles, ya know?” you cooed at him. 

Letting a small smile come onto his face and leaned down to kiss your forehead before trying to move out of the bed. But he was stopped when you grabbed onto his forearm, making turn his head back to look at you. “Where are you going?” you asked, for tone somewhat accusatory.

“Well… power is back on and your clothes are still in the dryer and not dry yet. I was just going to go turn on the dryer.”

“Ah no, I don’t think so. I’m the kind of person that needs cuddles after a good banging.” you informed him, tugging on Sousuke’s arm in emphasis. “So get your ass over here Yamazaki.”

Not one to deny such an appealing option, Sousuke laid back on the bed next to you. With some maneuvering, the both of you now were under the blankets. Your head was resting on his chest, your index finger drawing circles by his collarbone why he played with your hair, twirling a lock of hair around his index finger. Neither of you were quite ready to fall asleep so the light was left on.

Yet the power had once again gone out, leaving you both in the dark like earlier.

“You see, if you had gone to go turn on the dryer it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. The power was going to go out again anyway.”

“Yeah, like you knew you were going to happen.”

Sousuke felt you kiss his cheek and in return, he put his hand on your shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “So I suppose while we’re here, we could have our first pillow talk.” he suggested.

He heard you hum in thought and your fingers drum lightly against his collarbone. “You got any kinks you want me to know about? You know… seeing as we’re getting sexually acquainted now.”

“Sexually acquainted? And kinks? This is not how I imagine how our pillow talk would go.”

“Okay, if you’re comfortable not starting off then I will. Let’s see, what should I let you know about… Oh, I know one. I may or may not… have a daddy kink. Would you be interested in exploring that?”

“Uh… sure I guess.”

Despite his lukewarm answer, Sousuke couldn’t help but feel excited at the thought. And with the electricity off and the storm still going strong outside, it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a request, feel free to drop it to me either on my tumblr (in my profile) or through the comments


End file.
